The Life of a Spycrab
by SpiKrab
Summary: This is the tale of one lone Spycrab, a member of an endangered species, who is all alone. He must overcome many challenges if he wants to survive Spycrab hunting season.
1. Life Begins

Note: I do not own Team Fortress 2. Valve does. But if I did, I would be happy lol.

**The Life of a Spycrab**

**Chapter 1: Life Begins**

The Spycrab is a majestic creature. It poses no threat to humans, yet millions of poachers kill this poor endangered species every year on Dustbowl, Goldrush, and all other maps. This is the story of one of those Spycrabs.

In the spawn, a whole group of invisible Spycrab eggs hatched. Many Spycrabs were born. They all started to go outside of the spawn for the first time, trying to get from one spawn to the other. All of these Spycrabs have stuck together and are at each other's sides. All but one.

This one lone Spycrab is what experts call a straggler. He is lost from the group, and may likely be picked off easier by a hunter than all the ones in a group. He is all alone with no one to help him if his is ambushed. This could prove deadly toward his survival. He seems to not notice really, and he probably didn't know any better. We hope he will survive.

**Later that day…**

The one lone Spycrab has found the group, or what is left of the group, as some have been killed by hunters already. Some of the Spycrabs are covered in their own blood, or the blood of their former family members, and the blood is all over the wall and floor too. It is a shame that so many humans kill this nearly harmless species, so much so that they are the endangered species they are today. They can fight back, but will usually be killed before they can even throw one attack. This one Spycrab, former straggler among them, seems not to know the danger of these hunters, and begins to walk right out into the open...

**To be continued…**

This chapter was a bit short, but it had to be. I do not think that I could make this very long. It's basically just an introduction. Things will start moving next chapter.


	2. Luck

Note: I do not own Team Fortress 2. Valve does. But if I did, I would be happy lol.

**The Life of a Spycrab**

**Chapter 2: Luck**

Without truly realizing what he had done, the Spycrab walked into the open, but it was a bad choice. Out of nowhere, a Sniper shot him, and then a sentry started firing at him. He was getting hurt pretty badly. Soon, his whole suit was covered in blood, and it was all his. It stained the ground too.

They did not cease fire at any time and kept shooting at the poor thing until it was dead. Or so they thought. The little guy passed out, and they did not notice a figure in a robe take the Spycrab out of the area.

**Later that day…**

The Spycrab woke up, not even expecting to be alive. "Zat vas a successful procedure." A voice said. It was coming from a slightly tall German man wearing glasses, a medical coat, two rubber gloves, and holding some sort of Medigun. "I alvays vonder vhy ze hell you little Spycrab Fräulein are alvays killed by zose hunting Schweinhunds , even zough you are nearly harmless to us humans." Then, he gave the Spycrab a lollypop, just like a young child, or someone young at heart would get after a doctor's appointment.

"Didja find them Spycrabs we were lookin' fur?" A man in overalls and a hardhat said. He was an Engineer. "Speak of the devils. Yeee haw! Another bunch'a them Spycrabs saved by us!"

"It feels good to help ze poor creatures." The Medic replied. "It almost feels as good as vhen it is October in Germany."

"Are you sure that is not just because you guys are celebratin' yur Oktoberfest and getting drunk off yur behinds?" The Engineer snickered.

"Shut op Dummkopf !" The doctor replied. "Now, scuttle off little Spycrab, try not to get spotted by zose pesky sentries!"

**To be continued…**

Schweinhunds is German for pigdogs, and Dummkopf is German for idiot, just to let you all know.


	3. Spycrab sappin' mah Engineer?

Note: I do not own Team Fortress 2. Valve does. But if I did, everyone who plays it would get a free cookie, and a high five.

**The Life of a Spycrab**

**Chapter 3: Spycrab sappin' mah Engineer?**

After scuttling from where he was healed, the Spycrab headed north to see what lied ahead. Spycrabs are incredibly curious creatures, this one especially. He didn't know what was up ahead, but he wanted to find out. He crawled all the way to a place where two forts were across from each other.

He walked into the red, wooden fort and down a spiral stair case. He heard these beeping noises, and saw that it was that gun pod that had shot him before. Right by his foot, he saw a small, metallic case filled with cigarettes, among other things.

He found small paper masks, which he discovered that if he wore one, the gun pod would not target him. He also found a knife, a revolver, and some sort of mechanical object with a handle. He was really curious about that one the most.

He scuttled right behind the gun pod, which also had an Engineer and a magic box next to it. His mechanical object started acting up when he put it near the gun pod or box. Then he put one on the gun pod, and it started short circuiting. It was on the pod, yet he still had it in his hand. He also put one on the box.

Without warning, both machines exploded, leaving scrap behind. "Who did that!?" the Engineer yelled. "I told ya not to touch that darn thing!" Then, he saw the Spycrab. "This'll be fun." He said, pulling out a wrench. Then, he swang it at the Spycrab, but missed.

The Engineer kept trying to wrench the poor Spycrab, but kept missing. The Spycrab reached into the case and pulled out the knife. He hit the Engineer twice before the Engineer finally went in for one giant swing. The Spycrab thrusted his knife at the same time, then the Engineer fell. The knife had gone into his back.

**To be continued…**

Sorry for the long delay. My computer broke down (Spy sappin' mah computer?) and we needed a new hard drive, so I lost the first two chapters, but at least they were posted here. I will continue to post new chapters now more often than ever.


End file.
